Calvin and Hobbes go to Neopets!
by ademlion
Summary: Created byGROBA inc.
1. How It Started

Chapter one

Calvin and Hobbes were sitting in front of a computer. "I still can't believe we talked dad into getting one of these for Christmas!" He kept whispering excitedly. He was playing a computer game when an ad appeared. "What's that?" asked Hobbes. "It appears to be an ad about going to neopets." "Then what are you waiting for? Let's go!" so they went to neopets. "Well we signed out the form." Calvin said a little later." "COM' on!" "Wait," Calvin shouted "this would be a good time to use my new invention. It will let you go into the computer!" "Ugh. Let's try it." They pointed it at the screen and ZAP! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They screamed as they went down the unknown abyss of swirling matter.

A/n: I am so sorry for the short chapter. Don't forget to R&R!


	2. Hey There!

Chapter two

Calvin woke up next to Hobbes. They were in a street that was filled with lots of people with strange creatures.

_Meanwhile…_

"Let's go already!" said a yellow Lupe.

"Alright, Conrad. Just let me get my coat! It's pretty cold out, you know."

"Alright Adem." sighed Conrad.

Conrad was my Lupe. Since I just moved to Neopia Central just yesterday, Conrad was only 19 hours old. But lucky for me, I had enough neopoints to buy a big, nice house. It had a Front Room, a Kitchen, a Sun Room, a Dining Room, a Parlor, a Play Room, a Living Room, a TV Room, a Library, a Laundry Room, 12 Bathrooms, and 9 Bedrooms.

"OK Conrad, Let's go!" I said. We were walking down the street when I saw them.

"Are you lost Fellas?"

"Kind of." said Hobbes.

"Where are we?" Said Calvin

"Welcome to Neopia Central." Conrad and I Welcomed together

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh." Cooed Calvin.

"Calvin, how do you get out of Neopia?"

"You can't." I said "Once you get in to Neopia, There's no way out."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Calvin's cooing had turned into screaming

"Well, where are your pets?"

"What?"

"You need a pet to be in Neopia. Otherwise you can't do cool stuff."

"Like what?" They snorted.

"Like battle dummy." Conrad said.

"Where do you get them?" Calvin said quickly

"Follow me." I said.

We all went down the street and finally reached the Neopia Plaza. We went to the small Building that said in big, plain letters "Neopian Pound".

"Here we are!" I said as I opened the door.

"Go to the pink unicorn thingy?" Calvin questioned.

"Yes."

"Awwwwwwwww."

"Or would you like to unadopt a pet." Said the green newt like thingy.

"Were just here to adopt."

"Okay. Give me your Lupe boy." It said again, closing in on me.

"Hurry up Calvin!" I called desperately.

"I'm almost done. There." He said

He came back with a yellow egg.

"Let's skedaddle!"

Just before Dr. Death grabbed Conrad, We flew out the door.

Walking away from the pound, I decided to vow.

I vowed that I would never go to that dreadful place again.

"Hey, Adem. It just occurred to me that we don't have a place to stay." Calvin said

"You can come stay with us if you want too." I said

"OK!" Hobbes said cheerfully

"Were going to the haunted woods tomorrow. Want to come?" Conrad said

"Sure!" Calvin exclaimed.

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn.


	3. First Trip To The Haunted Woods

Chapter Three

"Adem! Wake up!" I opened my eyes to a yellow Lupe.

"Hi Conrad." I smiled

"Who you calling Conrad?" said the Lupe.

"What?"

"I am Andy. Calvin and Hobbes own me."

"Uh oh. CCCCCCAAAALLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIINNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!"

Calvin came in my room with Hobbes.

"There you are, Andy!" Calvin said with glee

"Adem, wake up! Were going to the Haunted Woods today."

_20 minutes later……………….._

"Yumfh" Said Calvin, munchin' on toast while Conrad was cooking.

"Mmmmm." Hummed Hobbes, slurpin' down a smoothie.

"Cool." Said Andy, Chewin' on a pancake.

"He's a good cook ain't he?" I said in my best western tone through the omlette in my mouth.

"And now for the grand finale!" Conrad called happily. He was cooking bacon at the moment. He flipped them up and all 4 slices landed in his mouth.

"Bravo! Encore! Do it again!" came from us while we were clapping.

Conrad turned off the stove and we went to the teleportation station.

_15 minutes later…._

"Sorry, you can't go." Said the clerksgerlert.

"WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" We all yelled.

"Because the teleportation pod only goes at night. You can leave tonight."

"Oh. Should have guessed. We'll leave tonight everybody."

_7:00 that night…._

"Com 'on!" I shouted to everybody. "We want to get there early so it doesn't get so crowded there don't we?"

Finally, Calvin, Hobbes, Conrad, and Andy were ready to go. But then it took us another 15 minutes to get there and plus, I had to say the time it took too because we ran out of Time Flashcards! Oh Wait…. They found some extras behind the curtain. Sorry.

_At the HW teleportation Station…._

"That wasn't so long." Said Andy.

"There's a reason why its called a **teleportation** pod." Said Conrad while we were walking away from the station.

But very soon we got very lost in the very unfamiliar woods.

"I think were lost." Said Hobbes.

"Ha! Were brave explorers. The word lost isn't even in our vocabulary!" Calvin snapped back.

"How about the word Mommy?" I asked.

All 5 of us stared at each other.

"MMMMMOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!"

Something growled from behind us

"Tell me that was your stomach." I pleaded to Hobbes.

"Nope."

Then all 4 of them stared at me wide eyed.

"It's impolite to stare." I reminded them.

"Mmmmm-mo-mons-mmm." Was all they said.

Hot wind blew on the back of my shirt. I slowly turned around just to see the big glowing eyes.

"RUN!" I bellowed.

While I was running I was quick enough to see a dirty brown Lupe run after us. Now that I saw its horrible form I ran with all my might. But unfortunately, the Lupe was faster. Once it got close enough, it pounced on me and started tackling me.

"Guys! A little help!"

My friends stopped right in their tracks and turned around to save me. But sadly, it was too late.

"YYYYEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUCCCCHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

The Lupe had bit me in the leg. And man did that hurt! When the Lupe saw my friends coming to my aid, it smiled and disappeared into the forest. My vision started to fade and when my friends had finally reached me, I passed out.

When I opened my eyes, I saw my friends surrounding me.

"What the heck! Where am I?"

"Haunted Woods Hospital." Said a Nurserie. "You were very lucky you weren't killed. That was a werelupe you strangled."

"Huh?" I said as I stared into the oblivious.

"You should feel better in just a few minutes."

I walked out of the hospital with my fine four friends. And for some reason they were surrounding me.

"Why are you guys doing that?" I asked

"Protecting you." Said Hobbes.

When we got home that night it was almost midnight(I decided not to tell Calvin). Conrad cooked up some late night dinner of broccoli and steak. Broccoli was probably my favorite vegetable so I ate it right away. But for some strange reason it tasted so bad, I spat it out.

_How strange. _I thought munching on my steak. _I liked broccoli yesterday, now I hate it._

_And now steak actually taste better then anything I've ever tasted._

"Maybe the broccoli went bad." Said Conrad, staring at the spat out broccoli.

Finally, I went to bed while Calvin and the others watched TV.


	4. The Discovery

Chapter 4

I woke up the next mourning late. It was a Tuesday so the new paper came out. I got dressed quickly and threw myself down the stairway. In the kitchen Conrad was cooking waffles.

"Hey Conrad. Did the paper come today?"

"Yeah. Calvin and Hobbes are reading it in the library."

I walked down to the library with 3 slices of bacon and 2 buttered waffles. Sure enough were Calvin and Hobbes were at the table with the latest edition of "_The Neopian Times_".

"Oh. Hey Adem. Get a load of this article." Calvin said.

I looked at the article Calvin was looking at. 

"There was a full moon last night if you were wondering." Hobbes interrupted.

This was what the article said:

**Werelupe attacks innocent bystanders in Neopia Central!**

There was a Full moon last night that made many people go outside. But it wasn't aliens that gave them screams. There was a werelupe on the loose last night. It attacked about 3 pets last night. Thankfully, none were bitten. And we all know if we got bitten. Story continues on page A23

I looked at Calvin and Hobbes in horror. They stared at me back.

"I'm going to do some research." I said and ran into the bookshelves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Were cool, were not, werecat, ah! Werelupes!" I said through the alphabetized library.

I opened the book and read it slowly:

_Werelupes are fascinating things. A werelupe's power was unknown until a scientist named Ida Nouw figured out its power. When a werelupe bites another living thing, a special type of virus enters the body. The virus itself can see through the eyes and feel moonlight through the skin. Once the virus sees the moonlight or feels it its reaction is swallowing up blood cells temporarily. This causes the body to transform temporarily as well._

I closed the book and ran through the maze of shelves

I was at the computer with my finished plate of my breakfast. I had typed in the word "Werelupes" and I clicked on the first article. This was what it said:

_Signs of a werelupe and their times:_

_2 hours after bite: Hates vegetables and loves meat_

_2 days after bite: restless at night, sleepy at day_

_3 days after bite: gets mad easily_

_4 days after bite: starts to hear very distant sounds_

_5 days after bite: starts to growl when mad_

_10 days after bite: foam can appear at mouth with growling_

_20 days after bite: starts to see in the dark_

_30 days after bite: gets very energetic when not sleepy_

_WARNING! Do NOT go near an untamed werelupe!_

I stared wide eyed at the computer screen. I looked at the time. It was around eleven o' clock.

_I have to tell everyone. Oh man. I hope they believe me! _I thought.

"_**THAT **_is the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard!" Laughed Hobbes.

"But it's true!" I yelled.

"If you are a werelupe, prove it by turning into one. I heard that werelupes can control that at any time except the full moon." Calvin made a face.

I took a deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep breath.

"Okay. I'll try."

I thought about werelupes as hard as I could. After a few minutes, my muscles started to bulge. Then, I felt hair grow all over my body. My nose started to grow into a snout. Then my fingernails grew and fastened to a point. And it all happened under 50 seconds.

I came down and opened my now yellow eyes. Then for some strange reason, I started chasing them. I didn't know why. Don't blame me! Soon all four of then were trapped by a dead end and I forcefully raised my new developed paw to slash them.

"You know…. This would be cool if he wasn't about to kill us." I could hear Calvin speak.

"True, Very true." Replied Hobbes. "Hey, Can't he turn into a human again?"

"Sadly he only can control that too."

"Darn."

"Get Away!" I growled.

"Hey! Adem! Can….you….hear….us." Said the voice of Andy like I couldn't understand him.

"Crystal Clear." I growled.

"OK.I need you to think of yourself or whatever you did to turn into a werelupe." Calvin Said as he took a book out (don't ask me where he got it).

Then I turned on my thinking cap again. And as soon as you could say it, I was human again.

"OK. That's enough adventure for one day." Conrad breathed in

"COOL! TELL ME HOW YOU DO IT! WHAT DOES IT FEEL LIKE!" Calvin Awed rather loudly.

"What I don't understand is why his clothes are in perfect shape."

That night I was in bed with Calvin and Hobbes guarding my room door and window. I shivered. I could not fall asleep for two reasons:

Calvin and Hobbes had flashlights

The fact of being a werelupe was pretty freaky.

Calvin looked out the window.

"False alarm." He muttered and ran out of the room. Hearing this I finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
